Creation of a Time Lord Family
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: What if the hand did not turn into a duplicate Doctor. Find out what happens? AU Journey Ends. This is my first Alternate Handy fic. I use some quotes from the episode but that's about it. I do not own Doctor Who. Wish I did though.


OK, I basically changed the Storyline from Journey's end a bit to fit my story. I think it comes out sweeter. It is still the same storyline from the episode but with dialogue change. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Alternate Handy Fic

The TARDIS console pulses. Bumping her occupant around. The TARDIS flings herself into space.

"OI! Knock it off!" shouts Donna as she is flung into one of the coral shaped poles.

Donna grabs hold of a pole and holds on for dear life. She squeezes her eyes shut and presses herself close to her anchor. With a sudden jerk everything stills. Donna opens her eyes and crawls her way across the grated floor towards the console. She leans against it resting her head into her lap. Her hair wild and untamed. She blows a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Thanks for the ride. I really needed it," she states sarcastically, "Always enjoy being shook around like a blender."

She stares at the coral walls on the opposite side. What did she get herself into. She was about to leave the TARDIS before the old girl slammed the doors on her, locking her inside and forcing her on this wild expedition. _The TARDIS always has a reason for something I'll just have to trust her judgment _Donna considers. The one thing Donna wishes didn't occur is leaving the Doctor alone with Rose.

The Doctor and Donna relationship was steadily growing over the months. It had gone past friends and more into romantically involved. The Doctor had even taken her out on several dates. He seemed to like the idea of having her as a girlfriend. He went out of his way to make her happy. Buying her chocolates or making an extravagant meal or even just wanting to cuddle up next to her on the sofa and read. Everything had become a lot more peaceful since they began to step out of their comfort zone. The Doctor also seemed calmer, once he realized she wasn't going to leave him.

But it was one day that really stated how much he loved Donna Noble. Donna smiled at the memory.

* * *

The Doctor had taken her by the hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He pulled her close to his side and kissed the top of her head. He opened the door and bright sunlight touched their skin. She looked over at the Doctor and he just nodded his head. Out side was the most gorgeous alien planet she had ever set foot on. She looked out and the ocean was a dark purple that crashed upon a beach of blue sand. The sky a light purple with multicolored birds swooping through the air. The hills were dotted with exotic alien flowers. Donna gaped in wonder. The Doctor came behind her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, Spaceman, this is absolutely gorgeous. What's this place called?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, "This is Shangrila, Most exotic planet in the Zion system. It's the seventh Paradise Planet and considered the most beautiful. It has not be colonized in fear that people will destroy the exotic beauty." He lowers his voice and whispers in her ear, "So Ms. Donna Noble we are completely alone." He kisses her cheek, "What would you like to do first?"

Donna gazes into her Spaceman's eyes and grins a bit, "Well, Martian-boy let me think what. What should we do first?" she playfully taps her chin in a thinking manner though she was far from thinking she had made up her mind long ago. She began to pace and the Doctor watched her every move. She threw up her arms, spinning quickly on her, she turned to the Doctor, "I got it! We'll swim. I have never swam in purple water before. It will be brilliant. Afterwords we can have a picnic. How does that sound Spaceman?"

The Doctor's grin widened. "I'll get the picnic basket and pack some bananas."

"Pack some sandwiches!" Donna yelled after him and as an after thought, "And some wine!"

"Kay!"

Donna shook her head and went back in to put on her swimsuit.

They spent the day splashing around and swimming. When they got out they were soaking wet and hungry. The Doctor pulled out the picnic basket and Donna placed a towel on the sand. Warm wind brushed against their skin and they lazied back and began eating their packed lunch. The Doctor smiled and Donna glanced over at him suddenly feeling self conscious she wiped at her Face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

The Doctor shook his head water drops flinging all over the place he looked back at her and love and admiration twinkled in his eyes. "No. I just can't believe how beautiful you are."

Donna Snorted, "Ya, absolutely gorgeous."

"You are," he insisted.

He got up and made his way over to Donna. He sidled up next to her and reached his long arm into his coat pocket next to him. He pulled out a box. Donna stared in wonder. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold locket. It had two hearts and had writing on it that was untranslatable. Donna pulled out the locket it sparkled underneath the gold sun.

"What? Spaceman it's Gorgeous. Help me put it on." The Doctor took the necklace and undone it putting it around Donna's neck. "It's a memory locket," He stated, "when you open it, it shows all the good times we had together. The adventurous moment and the moments of just being together." he got a distant look on his face and Donna rubbed his arm, "It's Gallifreyan. It's what the men would give their betroth to show how much their devoted to them. It's sort of a proposal of Forever." The Doctor glanced down and sniffs, "It was my Mother's. My Father gave it to her when they fell in love and now I'm giving it to you."

Donna leaned her head on his shoulder a soft smile playing on her lips, "I love it." She kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you."

The Doctor turns around and looks Donna in the eyes, "Donna, I've been wanting to do this for a very very long time do I have your permission Earthgirl."

"To do what?"

"To kiss you."

Donna smiles and nods her head and the Doctor leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, gentle hands stroking her cheek. He pulls back and gazes into the eyes of the Woman he had fallen for. "I love you. Donna Noble. Will you be with me Forever." Donna's eyes crinkled with delight and she states her promise she made so long ago, "Forever."

* * *

The TARDIS Bumps, Jolting Donna out of Her Happy Memory, her hand clutching the locket."Why did you do that? I was enjoying my train of thought!"

She hears a crash and the jar near the console holding the Doctor's hand rolls towards her. It is sparkling Gold and she hears it calling. Calling her name. Donna reaches out towards the jar and touches it.

* * *

The Doctor was not pleased with the outcome of this rescue. He meant to save Earth, not get captured and brought to Davros. He was dragged off and Donna was locked in the TARDIS.

_At least she's safe, _he thought, _Hopefully. _

He tried ignoring Davros's evil tyrant speech but sometimes it was to tempting to make a few offhand flippant comments to stir things up.

As he looks over at Rose, he knows he has to talk to her. The whole time she had been giving the flirty eyes and he was tired of it. He knew he shouldn't of ran over to Rose when she appeared. But he felt guilty trapping her at the alternate Earth all those years ago.

It was being shot by a Dalek that made everything extremely clear.

As Rose stood there yelling at him not to change, which was completely impossible at the moment, Jack holding her back. Donna's fearful gaze was the one that really struck home.

He had never explained regeneration to her and seeing the fear in her eyes it hurt him. He didn't like that look, never liked that look. He never wanted to scare her so when the regeneration energy engulfed him he threw out his hands towards his hand and made sure he didn't change. He just hopes the TARDIS is keeping his brave Donna Safe.

* * *

Donna sits back gold energy taking over her body. Her eyes widen in fear.

"what's happening to me?"

The jar cracks and the hand falls out. It begins to morph. The gold energy changes into a body shape. Suddenly a flash of sparkles jump away from the body and scatters. A young boy is laying there. He looks around the age of Eight. He sits up slowly and rubs at his eyes,blinking quickly.

"Wow, that was a rush." he coughs a little. He looks over to Donna and smiles widely, "Hello."

Donna gives a nervous smile and wave. _What the hell just happened. A child grew from spaceman's hand. _Her eyes widened, _when I touched it. Oh my God! That makes me a mother! _The first thing she noticed of the boy was his eyes. He had spaceman's wild exuberant brown eyes. His face was splattered with freckles, all over his nose. He had her Nose and Hair. His hair was a wild mane of Red, a really dark red. He was a perfect mix between the Doctor and her. _This is bonkers! Children growing from hands? Spaceman better __explain this when I find him. _Donna looked over at the little boy. He was glancing around nervously. O_h poor thing he's terrified._ Donna gets up and walks towards him.

She sat down next to him. "Do you know where you are?"

He looks over at her and nods, "I remember some things. I mean from both yours and the Doctor's memories. But their foggy. Like a distant memory and they seem to be disappearing rapidly." The little boy looks over at Donna and he crinkles his nose and squints his eyes, "Hey why are your eyes Gol?"

"What?"

"Your eyes they're all goldy and stuff. Why?" he asks with a slight lisp.

Donna gets up and runs over to the console, the little boy watching her every step. Donna looks into the screen and her eyes widen. "Oh my God," She whispers, "Is this permanent?" she rubs her forehead. _What the hell is happening to me! _She turns back over to the little boy and he is getting up that's when she realizes, "Your Naked."

The little boy looks down and then back up, "oh right, It seems that is true. I don't have any clothes."

Donna smiles, "It's alright. Come here. We'll go find you some clothes." she puts out her hand and the little boy takes it.

Donna takes him to the wardrobe and the TARDIS directs her to a shelf full of children' cloths. She helps the little boy get dress. "well, I need to name you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't keep calling you little boy now can I." The little boy nods.

"Now let me think. What do you look like." she analyzes her child and snaps her fingers, "I've got it! How do you like the name Jaime."

"Jaime." He crinkles his nose and taps his chin. "Jaime. I like it!"

Donna smiles. "Glad you do."

* * *

The Doctor was extremely annoyed. For the past few hours, Rose had been begging him to find a way to escape. _Well excuse me Rose Tyler I am a little tied up at the moment _he thought irritably. It didn't help that he was worried sick about Donna. It also didn't help much that Davros had built a reality bomb in the hopes of destroying all matters of the universe.

"Doctor please work out a way to escape," Rose begged.

"I'm working on it."

the one thing that always annoyed him the most was Roses absolute and utter belief in him that he would find a way to save the universe. She had stuck him high up on her pedestal that sometimes it was hard to come down. If he did anything out of her box of what she considered a perfect _human_ man. She would give a look of disapproval and reprimand him. One of the reasons he loved Donna Noble was her understanding that he was an Alien and he did behave differently. She only became cross when he behaved poorly and always encouraged the better side of him. He was glad Donna was safe. He just hope he could save the universe.

* * *

"Alright Jaime, we have a mission. Save your mad father from the Daleks and all of creation. Are you ready?"

"Yes Mum, I am. I can help fly the TARDIS I remember a bit from Dad's memories."

"Excellent! And your father has given me some flying lessons. So, we are set."

Jaime smiles. "Well then in that case...Allons-y!"

He pushes some buttons and pulls a lever and the TARDIS flings herself into time.

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror as all of his closest friends and companions are summoned into the vault. Jack was there, as well as Martha, Sarah Jane, and surprisingly Jackie and Mickey.

Davros turns to gloat at the Doctor's failure. "The Man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not." Davros chuckles darkly. Spinning around in his chair and yells to the group of loved companions, "Out of shame!" He looks back at the Doctor, "This is my final victory Doctor; I have shown you...yourself."

The Doctor Knew it was true. He reminiscents on all the companions he had lost and how he always ran. He had ran away from everything including his home planet. The Doctor feels a deep, dark sadness as he looks into the faces of his beloved companions and the danger he selfishly put them through. He hangs his head.

A familiar sound echoes off the wall and everyone looks up in recognition. The TARDIS materializes in the middle of the vault. There is a thump and all is quiet. The doors blast open and light pores into the room. Everyone squints their eyes and out walks Donna Noble. She runs out with an energy gun. But a dalek guns her down before she could get near them, sending her flying towards the controls.

"DONNA!" The Doctor yelled.

"MUM!" Everyone turns their heads towards the little boy standing at the TARDIS. Fiery is clear on his young face.

Davros chuckles."I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

"YOU ATTACKED MY MOTHER!" He yells he picks up the energy gun, that is as large as him. Hate fills his young eyes and he whispers, "Prepare to die."

He shoots an energy blast at Davros which knocks him off his chair. Still holding the gun, everyone gapes at the young boy in front of them.

Donna pops up from behind the console her eyes glowing gold. She gives a cheeky smile.

"Mmm, Closing all zed neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop." she flips open one of the panels. "That button there." She flips a few buttons and everything goes dark and then lights back up. Rose and the Doctor escapes from the energy prisons.

"DONNA! What's wrong with your eyes?" the Doctor questions suddenly worried.

Davros screams in fiery, "you'll suffer for this!"

Donna smirks before exclaiming, "Oohhh, Bio electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion." She clicks it.

"Exterminate her!" Davros commands while on the floor.

The Daleks began to surround them.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" They pause and look around before one comes to realize, "WEAPONS NONFUNCTIONAL!"

Donna pretends to be shock, " Wha? Macro transmission of a k-field wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating semi-bifold matrix?"

The Daleks begun spinning out of Control.

Jaime drops the gun and raises a fist in the air, "Yeah Mum! Way to go!"

The Doctor Smiles and runs over to Donna, "How did you work that out?" he hugs her exuberantly.

* * *

Everyone is back on the TARDIS. They had materialized into the vortex and were now exchanging hugs and congratulations. Rose comes up and hugs the Doctor, he hugs her back before pushing her away and making his way over to Donna.

"Hey." he sits next to her, she has the little boy in her arms. "Whose this?"

"This, Doctor is your son." She states holding Jaime close, "Jaime."

the Doctor looks at Jaime and smiles, "he looks like you."

"Oh shut it. He looks the most like you."

"No, he's got your nose and hair color."

"But he's got your eyes, freckles, and face shape. As well as your crazy, gravity-defying hair."

Jaime looks between his parents and just shakes his head at their antics before turning to his father.

"So, Are you willing to be my father?"

The Doctor looks at him and smiles."Of course. I'm just curious how it happened is all."

Donna glances at him. "The hand. I touched your a regenerated hand and he grew from it."

"Ahhh, Makes sense," the Doctor starts before quizzical look contorts his features, "No wait, it doesn't make sense at all. This has never happened before."

Donna nods, "yeah, I don't understand it quite myself. But he came into this world with two hearts, so, he is definitely a time lord."

The Doctor grins before a concern look graces his face, "How do you feel. You apparently absorbed a lot of Regeneration energy, no human should have and you seem perfectly normal."

"I feel fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

They hear a grunt from behind them and they turn their heads. All of the past companions are standing with questioning looks, all waiting for answers. Jack raises an eyebrow, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"what have you two been up too. Nothing good I expect. Seeing you have a kid."

"Jack."

"Hey, its an observation."

The Doctor glares before a big smile overtakes his face, he jumps up and with a theatrical tone he introduces his family. "Ahmm...Ladies and Gentleman, I Want you to meet my beautiful Donna and our son, Jaime." Donna blushes.

Everyone stares in wonder before clapping, except for Rose. Rose backs away with a hurt look in her eyes. _How could this happen _she thought_ the Doctor was expose to be with me. I love him._

Everyone takes turns hugging the Doctor and Donna. Sarah Jane whispers congratulations and good luck in the Doctor's ear. And Jack and Mickey claps him on the Shoulder. Martha hugs Donna and the Doctor before making her way over to Mickey. For the first time Jackie and the Doctor didn't fight, she came over and kisses him on the cheek.

"you have a big responsibility now, Doctor."

"I know."

Jackie smiles at him. "You'll do great."

The Doctor smiles and swoops Jackie into a big, bear hug whispering 'thank you' in her ear. When they ended their hug, she pats him on the cheek and makes her way over to Rose. Rose brushes a tear from her cheek. Jackie looks at her daughter and pulls her into a hug.

"He was expose to be with me Mum. Not somebody else. I promised forever."

"I know Rose but its time to let him go. You have to move on. He's found someone he dearly loves and it wouldn't be fair to him or anyone else to make him feel guilty for his choice. Now would it."

Rose shakes her head and a new stream of tears fall. "Baby, its time to move on. Go congratulate him and wish him luck on the new chapter of his life."

Rose nods and wipes her face clean before stepping forward.

"Doctor."

"Hmmm."

"Congratulations, I hope you live a happy life."

The Doctor turns towards Rose and smiles warmly before pulling her into a hug.

"Good Luck to you too Rose Tyler. Live a Fantastic life."

She Nods. A gasp echoes off the walls of the Tardis, Donna collapses to the Grated floor. Her eyes burning a brighter Gold then before. She clutches at her heart and begins to scream.

"DONNA! Everyone move back. Donna can you hear me. Tell me what's wrong love."

"It burns. Oh God, It burns. My chest. I'm having a heart attack!" Donna pants in pain. The Doctor puts his hand on her chest and pulls it away.

"Your growing a second heart. Donna, I believe you're becoming a time-lady."

"I'm becoming like you."

"Yes love, you absorbed a lot of regeneration energy. Your body can't handle it, so the energy decided to change your body to fit all of it, making you like me. It explains the sudden blast of time lord intelligence you had on the Dalek ship. Your body was starting to go through metamorphosis and the energy blast from Davros sped it up." Realization dawns on the Doctor. "Rassilon, I'm not going to be alone anymore."

Donna screams and her body begins to glow.

"Everybody move back. Donna's going to regenerate. It's OK, love, you can do it."

He picks up Jaime and moves away from Donna. She blast into golden energy. The light fades and Donna opens her eyes. She looks at everyone in the room. Everyone looks concern for her well-being.

"Did I change?" she asks with worry.

The Doctor walks over to her and kneels down next to her, "No, still the same Donna. Well, slightly different considering your not human anymore." He smiles at her and holds her hand. Her temperature is the same as his now.

Donna looks at him and smiles, she then concentrates and sends a thought to him, _I love you. _

The Doctor's eyes widen and he grins wider and kisses her on the cheek. _Oh, Donna Noble you are brilliant!_ "Marry Me!"

"What?"

"Marry me, please. We can have a Gallifreyan wedding and an Earth wedding."

She looks at him and smiles, "OK."

"here it goes." he leans forward.

"What are you doing?"

"A Gallifreyan wedding. All we do is open a stronger telepathic bond then the one we already have. It will connect our emotions and we can sense each other anywhere in the universe." _and I also give you my name to hold forever._

_Really._

_Oh, yes. Ready._

_Always_

"Alright then. Let's do this."

he leans forward and places his hands on Donna's temples and Donna does the same to him. They close their eyes and the Doctor leans in and whispers his name into her ear. Suddenly the telepathic doors open fully and she can see everything about him and he can see everything about her. They share their memories and intertwine them, becoming one. They lower their hands and sit there staring and grinning at one another.

The Doctor looks over at his beloved companions, "We are now married in the traditional Galifreyan way. Thank you for being out witnesses."

Everyone smiles, clapping their hands for the newly weds. Jack laughs.

"You guys seriously like to get things done quickly. Look Doc, you had a kid, a time-lady, and now a wife in the course of a few hours. Now that's what I call the fast lane."

The Doctor laughs and shakes Jacks hand, pulling him into a bear hug.

"MUM! DAD!" Jaime runs quickly and throws his arms around their necks.

_**So does this make us an actual family.**_

Donna looks up startled. she was not expecting her son to telepathically communicate with her. She smiles.

_Yeah we're a Family._ The Doctor nods his head in agreement.

_**Oh, when can I have brothers and sisters then?**_

Donna and the Doctor's eyes widen at the thought before laughing.

_Maybe soon._ Donna nods her head and the Doctor ruffles Jaime's hair.

The Doctor Jumps up, "Well, look at the time. It's time to go home. Allons-y."

* * *

The Doctor sent Rose and Jackie back to the Alternate universe. Micky decides to stay with Martha and Jack. They make their goodbyes before dropping off Sarah-Jane. She makes the Doctor Promise to come visit and join them for Christmas dinner, he agrees. The TARDIS family waves goodbye to all their loved ones before they dematerialize.

"You do realize were going to have to stop off at Mum and Gramps place to introduce their new grandson."

The Doctor sighs, "Let's not do it right now. We have all the time in the world. We'll visit later."

Donna thinks about it and decides that was for the best. Besides they need to build a relationship with their new son. The three time-lords spent the rest of the day relaxing, happy to be in each others presents.

The End


End file.
